Kindness and the Art of Accepting it
by Eternal Night Owl
Summary: When Belarus is having back trouble, Lithuania is there with a suggestion that could end with everyone happy, or him getting punched in the face. Mostly fluff, slight Lietbel.


**So, while I was trying to work on another story, this idea popped into my head, and I thought it could be something short and (hopefully) sweet I could write while I had some spare time on my hands. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Belarus sighed as she once again switched to her other side. However, it did nothing to ease her sore back. She was laying on the couch in her brother's living room, trying to take a nap. All she wanted was a few hours of sleep- was that too much to ask?

It was all her stupid sister's fault, who told Big Brother that the Belarusian's bed was too small, and she needed a new one. Of course, she never thought to ask her first if she even _wanted_ a new bed. The other one was fine, maybe a little old, but she'd take an old yet comfortable bed over the brand new rock that she was now forced to sleep on any day.

Just then, she heard quiet footsteps behind her. Assuming it was her sister, she turned around and prepared to give the Ukrainian a her a piece of her mind. Instead, it was someone she wanted to see even less.

It was Lithuania, one of her brother's Baltic 'friends,' and the most irritating person she had ever met.

 _Great, just when I thought this day couldn't get more annoying,_ she thought. When the Lithuanian saw the female nation, his face turned a light shade of pink.

"H-Hello, Miss Belarus. I hope I'm not bothering you, but Mr. Russia wants me to vacuum up in here, if that's alright."

No, it most certainly wasn't alright; she was having enough trouble getting to sleep with her back hurting her and she did not need the added annoyance of a loud vacuum cleaner. She thought about getting up to leave, until she realized that she had nowhere else to go besides her room, but that caused this whole problem in the first place.

"Fine, just leave me alone, and make it quick. I'm trying to sleep."

Lithuania nodded. "I'll try not to intrude."

 _Too late for that,_ she thought.

The brunet turned on the vacuum cleaner and winced a little at the loud, obnoxious sound it produced, and looked over at the female nation, giving her an apologetic look. In return, she gave him a death glare.

Lithuania hurriedly tried to clean up the living room, knowing that Belarus's patience was starting to wear thin. Not that she had much to begin with, anyway.

As he kept shooting her anxious looks, afraid she might just snap and attack him with her knife, he noticed how she kept changing positions, wincing slightly as if she were in pain.

Eventually, his concern for the woman he loved overtook his sense of self preservation, and he turned off the vacuum and walked over towards the Belarusian.

"M-Miss Belarus, are you okay?" Once again, she looked up to meet the Baltic nation's gaze.

"You mean besides your obnoxious presence disturbing my nap?" Lithuania winced a little at the glare she shot him.

"I-It's just that you look like you're in pain, and I was wondering if there was anything I could do-"

"If you're done with the vacuuming, you can leave now," she said, a warning in her voice.

"But Miss-"

She stood up to try to look more intimidating, but as she did, a shooting pain went down her back and she gasped.

Lithuania's eyes filled with concern, and he reached over to help her.

"Did you hurt your back?" he asked. She shrugged him off.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

Lithuania backed up a little, but didn't leave. "If it's that bad, I-I could, you know, maybe give you a back massage." Right after he suggested this, his face went bright red, and he suddenly seemed very interested in his shoes.

"...What?"

"I said I could give you a back massage, i-if you want me to. I think it might help." He was still blushing, but at least now he was actually looking at her.

For a second, the Belarusian was speechless. It was no secret that Lithuania had a not-so-small crush on her, she could tell by the way he looked at her whenever she entered the room, it was the same way she looked at Big Brother. However, she would have never thought he would have been so bold about it.

Normally, she would have pulled her knife on him by now for even daring to suggest something like that, but as she thought of her aching back, she decided it might have not been such a bad idea after all.

"Alright," she agreed. "But I warn you, if you try anything, or tell anyone about this, _especially_ Big Brother, then I will make sure that you'll never be able to use your hands again, got it? I don't want Big Brother to think that I'm cheating on him."

Lithuania gave her a puzzled look, but nodded. "Okay, whatever you want."

They both took a seat on the couch, with Belarus facing away from the Lithuanian.

As he started getting the knots out of her back, Belarus couldn't help but notice how skilled his hands were, as if they knew exactly what to do. Despite herself, she couldn't help but feel her body relax as Lithuania moved up to rub her shoulders. She leaned into his touch and heard a small moan escape her lips before she could stop herself. Instantly, his hands stopped moving.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, worry in his tone.

"N-No! Just keep doing what you're doing, and be quiet!" she spluttered out.

"Okay…"

Lithuania continued the massage, and after a few minutes of silence, tried to make some conversation.

"The weather's nice for this time of year," he mentioned casually.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, irritation in her tone. She was hardly in the mood to talk at the moment, just wanting to relax.

"It's just, it's not snowing for once, and it isn't too cold-"

"Lithuania?"

"Yes?"

"Be quiet."

Lithuania sighed and continued the massage in silence. After a little bit, the Belarusian's eyelids started to become heavy. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt the weight of the two large hands disappear off her back, and opened her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry, Miss Belarus, but I think I just heard your brother's car pull in, and I know you don't... want him to get the wrong idea."

Although disappointed that her massage was cut short, a bigger part of her questioned why she even cared in the first place. It wasn't like she enjoyed it that much, right?

Either way, it didn't matter, Big Brother was home and she would rather throw herself in front of a bus then have to explain _that_.

She looked up at the Baltic nation who was still blushing a little, and started to feel her own face get warm.

Wait... did _Lithuania_ , of all people, just make her blush?

The brunet gave her a shy smile and, after picking up the vacuum cleaner, started to walk away.

"I hope you feel better, Miss Belarus."

"Hey, Lithuania," she called out before she could think of what she was doing, stopping him in his tracks.

The Lithuanian turned back to face the female nation, and Belarus took a deep breath.

"...Thank you,"

For some strange reason, the big, dumb smile on his face made her heart beat a little faster.

* * *

 **I hope this wasn't too boring. Someone suggested a Lietbel fic (does this count as Lietbel?) but I'm not too good at writing romance, unfortunately. However, this pairing has started to grow on me a bit recently, so I hope it's somewhat enjoyable.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review, and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and have a nice day :)**


End file.
